


Blaze

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a kitten in the most unlikely of places - but will he save it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

It was Jack that heard the sound first. The three of them, himself, Ryan and Geoff, were walking down the streets of Austin in some light rain, when the smallest of mews reached his ears.

 

Jack paused and looked around for the source. Not noticing this, Geoff and Ryan kept on walking, wanting to get home and out of the rain. When Jack saw a small alley way to his left up a few steps he hurried up to take a look. There, in a small, soaked cardboard box was the tiniest kitten Jack had ever seen. It was drenched to its bones, which were easily visible beneath its matted long fur. It was white with orange spots on its face and ears, with a bright orange tail and faint orange boots.

 

“Hey little guy. It’s okay.” Jack whispered soothingly as he bent down to pick it up. His fingers easily wrapped around it, but as soon as he added a bit of pressure to life the kitten mewled loudly in pain. The sounds broke Jack’s heart.

 

“Jack, what are you doing?” came Geoff’s voice from behind him. Jack let go of the kitten and instead picked up the soggy cardboard box. Turning to the two men, Jack put on his best begging eyes.

 

“Aww. Look at the poor thing!” Ryan cooed and wiggled a finger at it. Geoff sighed beside him.

 

“What is it with you and picking up strays?”

 

“Please Geoff. It’s wounded. Let me at least bring it home for the night, I’ll take it to the vets tomorrow.” Jack begged.

 

“Please Geoff?” Ryan joined in with Jack, “Just look at this face. How can you say no?”

 

With a groan, Geoff nodded his head and carried on walking home. Ryan and Jack shared a quick kiss before hurrying to catch up. The house was not actually that far and in no time at all the trio were inside where it was warm. They quickly shed their soaked clothes and changed into something more dry and comfortable before Jack made his way to the kitten, the fluffiest towel in his hands. Ever so carefully, Jack picked it up and attempted to dry it off. It’s meows were loud, its voice cracking every now and then. Jack got a better look at it as well. It had bright blue eyes, but it seem that they looked in different directions – some sort of eye problem. Ryan came up in front of Jack and lifted its tail lightly.

 

“Well, it’s a boy that’s for sure.” He stated, letting the tail fall back down. Jack offered him a smile while Geoff came in with a beer and a diet coke.

 

“I don’t know how long he will last. He seems to be in a lot of pain….” Jack trailed off, his voice going quiet. Ryan opened his coke and took a sip.

 

“Let me go get the bandage wrap for him. That might help a bit.” Ryan spoke and set his drink down before heading to the bathroom.

 

“I can call the vets now. See if we can get him in tonight.” Geoff offered, pulling out his cell phone. Jack nodded and Ryan came back in, bandage in hand. Jack took it from him as the other man sat beside him on the floor, putting an arm around him in comfort. Carefully Jack wrapped the bandage around the kittens chest, ignoring its cries. Geoff walked over and pressed a kiss to Jacks head.

 

“They said they have a spot in an hour. Find a new box or something to transport it in and we can go.” Geoff spoke softly.

 

They waited only a few moments longer before Ryan got the car keys and they headed out, the kitten sitting in a new box on Jack’s lap the way there. The ride was silent aside from the small mewls. They got to the vets a few minutes early, which was okay, the vet took them in right away. Jack showed them the small kitten and the vet gingerly unwrapped the bandage to get a better look at his ribs.

 

“Hmm. It seems to have 3 or 4 broken, along with one of its front paws. Its eyes seem to have bilateral amblyopia – lazy eye in both eyes.  I can operate on him, but I’d hate to say it. This guy’s chances of survival are significantly small.” The vet said.

 

The trio looked down and Geoff and Ryan grabbed hold of Jack’s hands.

 

“If…if it is better to put him down, to get him out of his misery. Then we should. You should.” Jack spoke softly. The vet nodded and motioned for them to go out to the waiting lobby. Ryan put a comforting hand on his shoulder while Geoff talked with the receptionist.

 

He walked back over and spoke quietly, “I’ve told the lady that they can dispose of the kitten. It wasn’t really ours, he didn’t even have a name, so-“

 

“Blaze.” Jack said, not looking at Geoff. Ryan sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Blaze. Of course you named it in your head.” Geoff muttered to himself.

 

The vet came out and gave his condolences to the trio and they left the building.

 

“Don’t worry. We can get you a kitten if you’d like Jack.” Ryan offered. Geoff nodded in confirmation.

 

“Maybe one day. Not now though.” Jack replied, looking out the window while holding Ryan’s right hand. A chorus of _I love yous_ echoed off the car walls as the three went back home to cuddle.


End file.
